Deep Slumber
by vermilion12
Summary: Kougaiji and Yaone have the same dream one night... And well... I'm not really good with summaries. Anyway, please rr. Thanks!


Hi again! Once again, I'm really sorry to those HakkaixYaone fans coz this is a KougaijixYaone fic. Anyway, please review after. ^_^  
  
***  
  
Walking to a chair by the window, Yaone sits and looks up into the night sky. Mesmerized by the twinkling stars, her thoughts wander around, from her family to her friends then to someone whom she loved and to whom she was fully devoted.  
  
/Kougaiji-sama, if only I could tell you. If only I could tell you how much I love you. But I can't because it hurts knowing that you will never return my feelings./  
  
Soon, a silver tear makes its way down her delicate cheek. Wiping away the tear, she stands up and gets into bed.  
  
***  
  
Walking out into the balcony, Kougaiji looks up into the night sky, admiring the twinkling stars. He thought about ways to free his mother from Gyokumen Koushu's curse. Knowing that the only way to do that is by collecting the sutras. Soon, his thoughts were on his beloved subordinate, Yaone.  
  
/Yaone, why can't I tell you. Why is it that whenever I try telling you, I loose the nerve to tell you? I can't even show my love towards you. If only I could tell you how much I love you. I'm just afraid that I'd loose my pride if my other subordinates knew. And I'm afraid that you'd reject me.  
  
Clenching his fists into a tight ball, he punches the wall a couple of times and stopped as his knuckles bled. Walking towards the bathroom, he washed his face to cool off. Wiping a small towel against his face, he walks out and gets into bed.  
  
***  
  
Opening her eyes, Yaone looked around in awe. She wasn't in her room anymore. The sky was bright, flowers of different colors, little birds chirping together, and beautiful cherry blossom trees were everywhere.  
  
She looked at the beautiful cherry blossom trees, noticing a figure sitting on one of the branches, she ran towards it and before she could call the person, he looked towards her and jumped down.  
  
"Yaone?"  
  
"Kougaiji-sama, what is this place? When I woke up, I was already here. How did you get here?"  
  
"The same way you did."  
  
"Do you think this is just a dream?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Yaone sighs and kneels beside a little red flower. Taking it in her hand, she observed its beautiful appearance and soon stood up to kneel beside another flower, which this time was purple.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Picking flowers."  
  
"I know that. But what are you gonna do with those?"  
  
"I don't know yet. But I'll think of something."  
  
Kougaiji sighs and jumps towards one of the cherry blossom's branches. Sitting down, he carefully watches his beautiful subordinate.  
  
As Yaone held a few stems of flowers in her arms, she sat under the cherry blossom tree and started plating them together. Not long after that, she had a long rope made of beautiful flowers. She placed them beside her and looked out into the open space.  
  
Kougaiji jumped down and walked towards her. /This is my chance. This is my chance to tell her. Now that we're alone./  
  
He lightly tapped on her shoulders and gulped as she looked at him. She smiled and stood up, leaving the flowers on the grass. Yaone blushed as he shakily held her hands in his.  
  
"Yaone, I've always wanted to tell you how much I love you. I'm sorry if I always refused to let you and Lirin go out of the castle whenever we go to missions. It's just that I don't want you two to get hurt. Lirin's my only sister and I you're really important to me. I love you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
He smiled and just nodded. Yaone hugged Kougaiji as tight as she could, tears streaming down her soft cheeks. Soon, everything disappeared, the trees, the flowers, the birds, and everything else.  
  
***  
  
Opening her eyes, Yaone looks around just to find out that she was in her room. She sighed and got out of bed.  
  
"It was just a dream."  
  
***  
  
Walking down the gloomy corridors of Hotou castle, Kougaiji sees Yaone walking outside the castle. He anxiously followed her towards the small garden located behind the castle. Kougaiji quickly walked towards her.  
  
/I must tell her. I have to find out if she really loves me. I must know./  
  
"Yaone."  
  
Yaone turned around, realizing who it was, she gasped and quickly bowed before her master, Kougaiji.  
  
"Good morning, Kougaiji-sama."  
  
"Good morning. Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Yes, Kougaiji-sama."  
  
"Last night, I had a dream. I just want to know if you won't reject me."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Yaone smiled and hugged Kougaiji as tight as she could, remembering her dream last night. Tears streamed down her soft and smooth cheeks. She quickly wiped them and looked at Kougaiji.  
  
"Kougaiji-sama. My dream last night came true."  
  
"You mean, we had the same dream?"  
  
"I don't know. All I remembered was in my dream, there were beautiful cherry blossom trees, beautiful flowers, and—."  
  
"And the chirping birds, and under the cherry blossom tree, I told you how much I love you."  
  
"That was my dream too."  
  
Kougaiji caressed her cheek softly and gently kissed her, running his fingers through her long purple locks, and down her back. Yaone, in return, wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Kou! Kou!"  
  
Running towards his master, Dokugakuji stared in disbelief at what he saw. He quickly turned around and blushed.  
  
"Sorry, Kou. I didn't know you two where..... You know."  
  
"Dokugakuji! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Gyokumen Koushu's looking for you."  
  
Kougaiji and Yaone blushed and ran inside the castle and left Dokugakuji behind in the small garden.  
  
"Sheesh! They could've at least told me they were already together!"  
  
***  
  
I dedicate this to my friend Kassandra! She gave me the idea. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review after. Thanks! ^_^ 


End file.
